


Churros and Mistletoe

by Slynx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Overwatch Cookbook References, Party Games, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/pseuds/Slynx
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Jack Morrison comes face to face with one of his greatest fears: admitting his feelings for one Gabriel Reyes. With a little help, chocolate, and mistletoe, it might turn out better than he'd hoped.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Churros and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing a little bit of Christmas fluff. Tis the season!
> 
> Thank you ToyDreamer and Mechformers for all of the inspiration- this one is for you two! :)

Christmas Eve never did get quite cold enough for snow in Gibraltar. However, that had never stopped Overwatch from celebrating the holidays in the past and it certainly wasn't about to stop them now. A green ceramic bowl overflowing with Hershey's kisses was perched on one of the few side tables against the wall in the team lounge area, a sprig of mistletoe cheekily hung above it. Cut-out paper angel streamers linked across the expanse of the room, colorful paper snowflakes stuck to and hanging via tape, plastic hooks, and string to the remaining empty spaces on the walls and across the reading nook in the corner (a few even making it onto the ceiling). Fire burst forth in crayon and colored markers on pieces of taped legal paper and stuck just above the floor, a miniature yule log that never burned out.

Near the makeshift fireplace, several of the lounge couches had been pushed together to form a pseudo-circle, fuzzy holiday blankets folded neatly across the backs…except for one that had been robbed bare of the fuzzy material. Giggling snorts and choked chuckles sprouted out from the base of the couches, Overwatch members ducking under the sudden confetti that sprung forth from a pulled popper.

"Can't believe you actually did it-" Genji snickered, hands clacking against his visor as he attempted to clear the tiny scraps of paper away, a red and purple piece clinging stubbornly to the top of his head covering.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "It is the point of the game, is it not?" The discarded popper was dropped into the middle of the circle, the archer scoffing despite the twitching at the corners of his mouth. He held up the red plastic ball, looking coolly around the faces before him. Hmmm…who to dare now? If Genji had not just done so, surely he would have been the next target-  
-or perhaps he could choose a new person altogether. Hanzo's head swiveled as the others' did when footsteps tapped closer and paused in the doorway.

Soldier 76 regarded the group warily from his position. Winston had asked for his help in going through the footlockers of documents and datapads remaining in the Watchpoint, dust and grime smeared over his black undershirt and on each leg of the jeans that looked like they'd been pulled straight from an attic box. He'd left the visor behind, knowing the dust would clog the filters, blue eyes sharp as he realized how many people were now looking his way. Sure, he appreciated the sentiment but the last thing he wanted to do right now was socialize- gah. Of course, things never seemed to go to plan these days though.

"Strike Commander!" Lena whooped from her spot, grinning ear to ear and motioning her beloved former boss over. "Hey- those pancakes this mornin' were spot on!"

The rest agreed loudly, 76- no, Jack raising an eyebrow, chuckling softly. Breakfast was one of those rare times he really didn't mind being on cooking duty. Funny how times had both changed and stayed the same. He could still remember making those pancakes for the strike team back in-  
…Perhaps best not to relive that memory at the moment. Sure, he and a certain other former Commander were starting to be a bit more friendly now that they were on the same side again, but the memories of the closeness they'd shared in those days (and had yet to regain) still hurt more than he cared to linger on. Perhaps it would do him some good to distract himself with socialization after all. Reluctantly, he snagged a few of the chocolates from the bowl and popped one into his mouth, the aluminum wrapper rolling idly between two fingers until it was no bigger than a pencil eraser, Jack finally giving in and heading towards the couches.  
"You're all lucky we happened to have real buttermilk. They're not the same without it."

"That, and that spot a' orange you always sneak in." McCree's eyes followed Morrison bemusedly as the old soldier took a seat, the group clearing a space in the circle for him. "Tasted just like they used to back in th'day." 

…Right. Ha. Well, pancakes just weren't pancakes without that touch of orange zest. Jack hummed noncommittally, internally agreeing wholeheartedly.  
"So." He jerked his head towards the red ball. "What's all this about?"

From the darkened reading nook, a set of red eyes flicked up from the worn cover of 'My 60 Most Memorable Games'.

"We're jus' playin' a spot of 'Rudolph Says'." Lena piped in.

"Whomever receives the red 'nose' must do as the originator requests." Zenyatta motioned to the Hanzo. "The last request was to detonate a holiday popper."

Request-? Wait. "You're playing Truth or Dare without the 'Truth' part." Jack deadpanned, deftly unwrapping another chocolate.

"Well, sort of?" Mei replied a bit shyly. It still was quite strange to her to be in such close proximity to everyone (it brought up some rather awful nightmares at times)…but the more she got used to it again, the less awkward it seemed to become. "Did that game have a ball?"

Pulling the candy cane from her mouth and using it to point at the little red bit of plastic, Hana smiled almost a bit too mischievously. "Uh, clearly 'Rudolph Says' is the superior game. Why even bother with the 'Truth' part when you can win at all the dares?" One of the missing blankets from the sofas lay curled around her lap, the other sitting in a fuzzy pile not far from her as if just discarded from her shoulders. Hana popped the candy cane back in and pulled out her phone to look up 'Truth and Dare' on Google.

"The point isn't to win-" Jack stopped himself mid-sentence, shaking his head. Protesting with this group wouldn't get anywhere. Oh hell. They weren't actually going to dare him to try something, were they?  
…Moments later, he received his answer as Hanzo chucked the ball his way, the soldier instinctively catching the ball one-handed. Fuck.

"Rudolph says…" the archer considered the man carefully. Hm. "I dare you to flip off someone in this circle."

What? Blue eyes shot wide. HA! Without hesitation, Jack flipped off Jesse McCree, middle finger waving back and forth for good measure.

The cowboy grumbled. "You no good-"

Okay, he could get into this. As the group roared with laughter, a smile pulled at Jack's lips as he tossed the 'nose' to Hana. "Rudolph says to share the last time you were beaten at a game."

"Tetris last week. Got distracted by a notification from my Instagram." Hana replied almost automatically, sticking her tongue out the soldier. "Way to smear my good reputation, _Dad_." The ball went to Mei next. "I dare you to make it snow right here!"

"Oh! Ah- inside? I mean," maybe she could just tone it back? Mei reached back for Snowball, who awoke with a few sleepy chirps, and adjusted the settings of her usual blizzard. "Everyone, get ready for a blizzard!"

Oh NO. Really? Jack swore without any real heat, arms going over his head as the little robot sprang up and showered down a- a dusting of snowflakes. Oh. This wasn't so bad.

Hana squealed with delight, holding out a hand and watching the snowflakes dissolve over her skin. "So cool!"

Genji scrubbed at his helmet again and finally gave up, removing part of his head gear and revealing the front and top of his face as he picked at the remaining confetti and the flakes that attempted to sneak into his vents. It…did feel nice on his skin though.

"Your turn!" Mei tossed the ball to Zenyatta, gleeful after Snowball's success, eyes bright as her small friend settled back into the pack beside her to recharge. "I dare you to- to-" ah, what to ask?  
"I dare you to share a kernel of holiday wisdom!"

Holiday wisdom? The monk contemplated it for a moment, considering the possible responses appropriate for those at hand, and settled on one that he liked.  
"…Embrace festivities."

Genji groans, facepalming. "Master-!" Whyyyyy?

McCree wheezed, clutching his gut. He'd admittedly been apprehensive about having an omnic join the group during this new Omnic Crisis, but this one was turning out to be a real gem.

"You have much to learn, Genji." Zenyatta replied sagely, flicking the ball at his student. 

The 'nose' hit the side of the metallic hand currently cupping Genji's face, rolling away on the floor as Hanzo shook with silent laughter. With a pout unhidden by his visor, Genji finally snagged the little thing, the expression deepening as he realized that even the former Strike Commander was chuckling. A flicker of movement had him looking up, the ninja watching as McCree seemed to lean to the side near Hana's pile of blankets before shooting a look back his own way, the former Blackwatch mates sharing a moment as the McCree's head jerked to the side. Genji's mouth pulled into a smirk, green eye winking before turning.  
"Rudolph says-" the ball wound up in Jack's lap. "Go give a kiss to the person in the reading nook."

WHAT. Jack sputtered.

"A _Hershey's_ kiss." Genji clarified, mouth pulling wider.

…Oh. That wasn't so bad. Grumbling at having to get up, Jack shoved himself up and padded to the bowl of sweets. Deliver chocolate to- who even was in the reading nook anyway? He hadn't seen anyone there upon coming in but then again, he hadn't really been looking. A broad frame took up the space, legs extended out across the padded bench, an oddly familiar book held up across the- wait. He knew that book. Jack froze.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him from over the top of the text, red eyes re-emerging and nearly glowing in the nook. Sure, he couldn't read the book without tilting it forward to pick up the light…though why bother when he could instead use it as apt cover from view? It wasn't like he didn't have the whole book nearly memorized by this point anyway. Seemed the gig was up though.  
Closing the book, Gabe looked over the tense figure standing before him.  
"Morrison."

"Reyes." The Reaper had joined Overwatch a few months after the Recall, a mountain of data on Talon and certain hacker at his side. Once the data had been verified and both parties vilified, Sombra and Reaper had been welcomed…though the former had settled a bit better than the latter. As it was, Jack had re-entered their usual dance around the issues that had rested unspoken between them, Gabe joining not long after. There was so much baggage they still had yet to unpack with each other- neither of them seemed to really know where to start. It helped that they weren't trying to actively kill each other anymore but-  
The chocolate felt too warm in his hand. Jack cleared his throat, forcing his arm up to offer the sweet to the man in the nook.

Gabriel stared at the little foil-wrapped nugget, eyes flicking back to Jack after a moment. The former mercenary stretched slightly in place, baggy sweats shifting with him as he set the book to the side. Strands of hair fell around the edges of his face, the rest tied back messily, Gabe tucking some of the wayward bits behind one ear and pushing up the reading glasses that had fallen below the bridge of his nose. "Chocolate, hm?"

"Yeah." Jack swallowed thickly. The glasses were- they…looked good on him. As did everything else. Damnit. Yet another unspoken truth between them, this one a bit older than the rest. It was perhaps his greatest fear, that realization that a relationship between them could ruin everything they had stood for so long ago. As it was, everything had burned around them anyway.... Jack's stomach sank to his ankles. This was a bad time to ruminate on all of this. Speaking of which, had Genji known that Gabe was in the nook, or-?

They shared eye contact for another moment- and then Gabe took the kiss, removing the foil and popping the sweet into his mouth. Jack exhaled slowly. Okay. Dare done. Now he just needed to-

He wasn't really going to just leave after that, is he? Gabriel blinked. Hadn't the whole point been- no. Eyes narrow. They'd spent too long tip-toeing around the fucking daisies. Jack had thrown down the mantle, even if it _was_ through a damn dare. His arm shot out, firmly grasping Jack's wrist.  
"Where do you think you're going, boy scout?" He teased quietly, gesturing upwards. Now or never. Gabriel kept his voice steady even while his insides vibrated wildly. They'd rarely gotten past this point in the past. Maybe Sombra had been right. Maybe…maybe it wasn't too late to try after all.

Jack's left eyebrow snapped up just before he realized what was being motioned to. More mistletoe was nailed above the nook, innocently hanging just above the both of them. Jack's breath hitched.  
"Already gave you one kiss." He tries teasing back, mouth dry as his head spun. Hell- speaking about things they'd danced around for ages-!

"Yeah. I know." Gabriel shifted the grip on Jack's wrist to his opposite hand so that he could reach up, fingers curling in the front of the dusty black undershirt. He didn't dare pull too quickly- the moment felt too fragile to rush. "You know me. I'm greedy." 

"Shut up. You absolutely are _not_." Jack scoffed to keep a straight face, internally panicking. Sure, okay- they'd done this once before, both half-drunk on Torbjörn's eggnog, never to be discussed again-  
-but right now, they were perfectly sober. Scarred hands settled on Gabriel's hoodie-covered shoulders, Jack leaning in almost too close as his gut spun.  
"You sure?" He asked quietly. Hot breath fluttered across his face-

His reply was Gabe tugging him in to close the distance, his wrist released in favor of sliding to the back of his neck, Jack's eyes sliding shut as warmth enveloped his mouth. Time slowed to a standstill. One press of the lips slowly became two. A sigh escapes as his head tilts, Gabriel's mouth opening for him and Jack diving in as if they'd done this a million times before. Smoky chocolate swirled on their tongues, a soft moan vibrating through his lips- and it took Jack a moment to realize it hadn't come from him. Blue blinked open, finding red irises half-lidded below-

The book fell from the padded nook to the ground with a loud thud, both jerking back. Gabriel's hair was even more of a mess than before- when had his hands ended up there?! Jack's face burns. The sudden influx of catcalls behind him also began to register, hand going up to cover his face in utter embarrassment. They'd done that in front of _everyone! FUCK!_  
It's then that Jack realized that, despite flushing of his own, Gabriel is giving him a devilish grin, hand held high with a…red ball? That little-!

"Dare me." Gabe says quietly. Jack didn't need to know he'd stolen the 'nose' at the last second. They'd both gotten a bit preoccupied there. It had been just as good as he'd remembered- no. Better.  
The ball was back in Jack's court now though.

Scarred lips open and close a few times before he managed to croak out the first thing that comes to mind.  
"Show me how you make churros." Where Jack had been the one to make pancakes for the team, Gabe’s specialty had always been churros with _cajeta_ , a treat he hadn’t seen the man make since beginning of Overwatch, since they’d-

Gabriel blinked again...then sputtered. A surprised guffaw left him, trailing into chuckles. Oh sunshine. Just as awkward as ever. Goddamn adorable. Affection flutters about in his chest, a feeling he hadn't dared entertain for years. He carefully got up, Jack moving stiffly away for him to have room to stand, and leaned down to grab the book off the floor.  
"All right, Morrison. Let's do this."

Jack followed as they began to walk, stunned but with just enough presence of mind to squeeze back when he felt a hand curl around his own. He's handed the book, the soldier staring at the dog-eared pages in disbelief. "This _is_ my old copy!"

Gabriel stopped in front of the ensemble, eyes lingering on the pile of blankets near D.Va before narrowing in on McCree. He chucked the ball the cowboy's way, the two exchanging smirks…until-  
"Kiss the ninjas. Both of 'em."

"WHAT?!" Jesse flashed a bright red.

Hanzo stilled, paling. "You mean with chocolates, I assume?"

"Nope." With that, Gabriel pulled Jack away, the room exploding behind them into a frenzy of noise. It slowly faded as they make their way to the kitchen in silence. When the doors swung shut behind them, he paused- but no. Not the right time. Churros first. Pulling the glasses off, he set the folded pair near the sink while running through the recipe in his head.  
"Doubt they have any goats milk for the _cajeta_ , but-"

Jack set the book down on the countertop and shoved him against the fridge, the appliance rattling as he stole Gabe's mouth, catching the wraith off-guard in the best of ways. They melted into each other, lips easing against each other for long, chocolate moments. It's only when Jack retreated, both of them catching their breath, that he dared ask the question he'd never dared even bring up before.  
"Do you mean it, Gabe?" Panting, he pressed his forehead in against the other's, eyes flickering from tenderness to veiled distress. "I swear, if you're playing with my feelings right now-"

Gabriel cupped his cheek and leaned him back in, kissing him so gently that Jack was nearly cross-eyes afterwards. Fuck, _he's_ nearly cross-eyed too. "I mean it. We've been dancing around this for too long and I'm tired of being too chickenshit to say anything."

"Me too. Holy shit, _me too_." Jack laughed weakly, suddenly a bit unsteady on his feet. Was this really happening right now? It felt like a dream.

"So, I guess that begs the question-" Gabe waggled his eyebrows, grinning. "Did you really want churros or were you just trying to find a more private place to utilize mistletoe?"

"You're kidding, right?" It _wasn't_ a dream. Jack's face tugged up into a full grin, leaning forward to press a line of kisses from Gabriel's ear down to his neck, the two so close that he felt the whole-body shudder from Gabe that followed.  
"I _definitely_ want to know how you make the churros."

"Tease!" Gabriel nosed up against Jack's shoulder, snuffling a muffled laugh into the dusty material. "Why am I not surprised?" He playfully shoved at the soldier to ease him off, moving about the kitchen to gather supplies- though an arm wrapped around his waist after a moment, Jack pressing up fully behind him and hooking his chin over Gabe's shoulder.

"I also meant that I want you to show me," the other arm joined the first with a slight squeeze, Jack near-vibrating in delight at the closeness. "But I don't see why we can't do both."

"Both show and tell?" Gabriel shadow-stepped out of the embrace, Jack near-pouting beside him. It took quite some effort to maintain his poker face at the expression, hands deftly plucking sugar and cinnamon from the pantry. The affection from before rose up so suddenly that Gabe nearly choked, reminding him of his near-physical reaction to Jack's pancakes that morning. That hint of orange and the slight bite of the buttermilk had been enough to overwhelm him with memories, most of which had featured a longing he'd never imagined he'd be given a chance to pursue. The dance had shifted though, both men simultaneously much too close and much too far away from each other. 

"No. Both showing and utilizing a more private place for mistletoe."

Gabe snickered. "You know, that's a great way to overcook food." Mm- no cinnamon sticks or goat's milk, but he could make do. Salt, vanilla, baking soda…hm. Right. Vegetable oil. Had to keep his mind on the recipe if there was to be a prayer of actually cooking tonight.

"We'll set timers." Jack chanced a few steps closer.

"On what, our comms?"

"Yep. And with Athena." Closer.

"You really think you'll stop?" Gabriel teased, turning with the counter to his back. Jack stepped into his space, neither of them looking the slightest bit uncomfortable for the first time in so, so long. "We might have to go over this a few times if you keep insisting on _rushing in_ again, Jack."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few repeat lessons." Jack stole another quick kiss, which turned into a few-  
"Mm." Self-control had always been difficult around Gabriel and the current circumstances made it that much harder. "I also don't mind eating all the results."

"I bet you wouldn't." Gabriel snickered, teeth tugging at Jack's ear momentarily before the soldier was pushed off only enough for Gabriel to face the counter again. "Okay. TRY to stay focused, blue eyes."

Jack leaned forward, smiling, arms looping around the waist in front of him. "Yessir."

-

Sombra snickered so hard that she snorted, having shrugged off her camouflage once Gabe and Jack had left the room, the blanket piled around her lap comfortably as she watched the cowboy and the older Shimada fumble. Hanzo finally darted forward to smack a kiss on one bearded cheek, Genji near-howling with laughter at the reluctance from both of them. That disappeared rather quickly though as the younger Shimada was yanked in, McCree grumbling about everyone making fun of him before promptly making short work of Genji's mouth. Finally, SOMETHING was going according to plan. Sombra took a quick electronic snapshot of the scene as she had with the earlier one, adding it to the little scrapbook she'd started upon joining Overwatch. When McCree huffed her way, Sombra's shoulders and arms lifted in a familiar shrug.  
"Come on. Don't lie. You liked it."

"Shuddup." He pulled his hat down lower to cover his red face, Genji just as flushed across the circle as Zenyatta, Mei, and Lena crowded him. "At least the commanders finally figured things out."

"I told you all they needed was a push. Now come on-!" Sombra grinned, nudging his shoulder with hers. "I want a turn." She snagged the ball McCree had attempted to throw at Hanzo with a wild look in her eyes, her scalp implants glowing a mischievous lilac. "Dare me."

-

Early Christmas morning, cardboard take-out containers of slightly over-fried churros with (unfortunately, instead of cajeta) regular caramel are set in front of Genji's, McCree's, and Sombra's doors. When the hacker found hers, she smiled as she read the simple 'Thanks and happy holidays- J&G' written on the side. Sombra shook her head with a chuckle. Tapping into Athena's cameras momentarily, she located them almost immediately, the two curled up together in the reading nook with the discarded blankets, both snoring at absurd decibels and zonked out from what was most definitely an overload of churros, sugar and flour still patching their hair in places where it was visible above the blankets. They were such a mess. Sombra's expression melted into something much softer as she watched over them a moment longer before cutting the feed, door closing behind her as she munched on a churro. Silly old men. It was about damn time.


End file.
